I Think I Love Him
by Foxxygames
Summary: I think i love him because he saved me, he cuddles me when im lonely, he kisses me when im upset, he dosnt beat me, he dosnt force me...Do I really love him? This has OC and i dont own Alex Rider even though hes sexy, in this he is like 17/18. R R pleasee
1. Chapter 1

Alex heard footsteps as he walked down the dark and dingy alleyway on his own, 'maybe this was a bad idea' he thought to himself as another two people rounded the corner in front of him. The person behind him was getting closer as were the two in front, when they got a mere few feet away from Alex the two stopped but the one behind was still getting closer Alex came to a halt and turned 180.

Thats when the, now recognised as a man, grabbed for his school shirt collar, Alex pulled back quickly the mans hand skimming his shirt and stumbling forward. Suddenly the two behind Alex were now on him grabbing an arm each, as they were pulling his arms taught behind his back he yanked his left arm free elbowing the man in the stomach making him bend over clutching his abdomen.

Then grabbing the back of the other mans collar and driving his knee into said man's crotch causing him to fall to the ground and curl up in a fetal positions. In this time the first man had recovered and was back grabbing a handful of Alex's hair and yanking him down to his knee's, Alex screamed out as the man progressed to letting go of his hair and kicking him in the face. Alex quickly stood up making him sway a little from dizziness, he spat out blood and got into a fighting stance; bringing his centre of gravity low, Alex then struck out at the man's throat causing him to choke, he fell to one knee, hand to his neck, gasping for breath.

But then the second man had come up behind Alex gripping him in a tight head lock, cutting of his air supply, he pulled at the guy's jacket and arm trying to pry it from around his neck but not succeeding.

The other that he had kicked in the nuts had gotten up and was now taking a small syring from his coat pocket taking the plastic cap of, Alex started to struggle even more as he started to see black splodges in his sight, the third man stuck the needle in Alex's leg making him wince and emptied the contents into his waiting veins. The second man let go of him, Alex backed away his vision blurring then fading, he fell to his knees, he had passed out before his head hit the ground.

Alex awoke to a dirt, grey room his head hurt so much, the room also smelled of piss and puke which made his headache worse, he got to his feet very slowly using the walls he was lying next to as leverage. The room was about 14 feet by 15 feet big with one huge metal door, no windows and a light bulb covered by a wire mesh there was also a crappy toilet in the opposite corner of the door, it was most likely the cause of the putrid smell. Alex stumbled over to the steel door, knocked a couple times and then deeming it impenetrable "fuck what am i supposed to do now, shit im so screwed!" he swore. He pressed the side of his head against the door listening for any signs of life, that was when he heard the footsteps getting closer and backed away from the door stepping yet again into a fighting stance. Hands curled into fists, he lunged a the first person to come through the door, but halted as soon as he saw what came into view, cattle prods! He jumped away form the electric weapon, as it was thrust near his stomach "back away little shit! unless u want to be turned into a corpse!" the man shouted at him.

Alex hen noticed the huge bruising around the mans neck and new straight away that this was the man he had sent to the floor chocking, when he was captured. Another man came in with a metal cup full of some kind of liquid and a slice of bread and plopped it down on the floor and backed out.

"I'll be back for you runt! You're gonna get whats coming to you!" the man he chocked, threatened, then proceeded to follow th other man out the door, shutting it behind himself and locking it.

Alex cautiously walked over to the food and drink, picked up the cup and sniffed it a little, it passed the sniff test and the looking test but would it pass the taste test, he sipped it, yeah it was just water, he drank half and left the rest and ate the bread, he may need all the energy he could get.

A few hours or so later and three men came into the room he was being held in, two were huge muscly and bald, both were wearing black strap tops and combat trousers and the other was the one he had kneed in the balls, he was about a couple inches taller than Alex had a buzz cut and was wearing combat trousers with a plain black t-shirt on. The one that had caught Alex in the alley-way was holding a pari of handcuffs, Alex backed away from the men, one of the bald men lunged and caught hold of Alex's wrist and pulled him towards his huge chest, the other had grabbed his other wrist and together they pulled his arms round into a tight lock. Alex struggled in vain as the cuffs were snapped tight around his small wrists, he was thrown over one of the bald guy's shoulder, there he kicked and shouted at them to put him down but again it was all in vain.

"If you don't fucking shut up you whiny brat im gonna shut you up myself!" the buzz cut guy shouted at Alex, as he continued to shout abuse at them.

"fuck you, you bastards!" he replied, the buzz cut then smacked him across the face with his fist, making Alex's vision sway violently, after that Alex didn't really want to try their patience, so let up on the struggling.

In this time they had walked down a long and dingy hall way with shitty florescent bulbs like the ones you would see in a school, they stopped at another metal door, buzz cut pulled out a set of keys riffled through them picked a key, inserted it in the key hole and opened the door. This room was completely different it had a huge kings sized double bed, lush dark red carpet, a small chandelier, a big chest to the side and a hook attached to the ceiling. The man holding Alex dumped him on the bed face first and buzz cut came over and roughly yanked the cuffs off, thy walked out and locked the door behind them leaving Alex on his own.


	2. New Chapter

Alex was left in the luxury bedroom for what seemed like two hours, he had tried finding out what was in the chest but it needed a key to unlock it, he had checked everywhere else trying to find some sort of weapon he could use to get out of this place. He had always wondered where bad guys got their places, its like they shop at 'hell holes r' us', but he did notice the security camera in all four corners of the room.

When they came back Alex was sitting on the puffy bed, it had felt like hours. But this time they brought a man he hadn't seen yet, he was wearing a suit which was tight fitting around his muscly arms.

"Ok, rules no killing 'im, don't draw blood, visible that is we want to keep this one pretty and last thing, don't be nice, this one is a little bitch!" Buzz cut told the man, he gave him a set of two keys and walked out shutting the door behind him and locking it, guess that meant he wasn't getting out any time soon. The man slowly approached him with a menacing grin on his face, he slowly took his jacket off, just then Alex understood what was happening and stood up sharply backing away from the man.

"Oh god, please don't!" Alex begged.

But the man still proceeded, his back hit the wall, the male reached out gripping Alex's black t-shirt, he tried to wriggle away from the man but he held him tight and turned him round, undid one side of the cuffs with one of the keys and attached it to the bed post. He pulled out a pen knife and cut a line down Alex's shirt, it unfurled revealing a well toned chest and abs.

"mmmmmm very nice, I'm gonna enjoy you" the man said licking his lips.

"NO stop, oh god, I don't want this! Please don't" Alex pleaded struggling even more.

"Hush baby you don't need to want it, that's why it's called rape! Now lets have a feel of that tight ass of yours" the man replied reaching round and gripping Alex's butt, as he did this he punched the man in the side of his face. The man reeled back in surprise, hand to where Alex had hit him, the punch didn't hurt the man, just shocking him and making the situation worse for Alex, he pulled out another set of handcuffs. He lunged for Alex, with his left hand still attached to the bed post he didn't get any where and the man grabbed hold of his right wrist attaching the other cuffs to it and dragged him onto the bed with Alex lying on his back and locked the other side of the cuff to the other side of the post. The man backed away admiring his handy work as the teen struggled to pull away.

"My name is Jerry, just so you know whose name to call out" he said grinning and staring at Alex's body, who squirmed under the disgusting gaze.

Jerry crawled onto the bed, Alex tried to move away but didn't get any where, he pulled Alex's ripped t-shirt to the sides and went down taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard on it, Alex threw his head back groaning, _damn his betraying body_.

The man pulled back "you like it when I play with your nipples don't you!" he said with a grin, "how about this?" sliding his hand into Alex's trousers and giving a hard pull on his cock.

"Ahhhhhhhh, oh god, stop!" Alex cried out, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

"Mmmmm that was a lovely noise I want to here more of that beautiful voice" he replied ignoring the teens pleas.

He undid Alex's black skinny jeans but he kicked out knocking Jerry's hands away, "don't be like that boy, I don't want to get violent with you", he yanked at the trouser legs pulling them away from Alex's ass and down to his knees. The teen kicked out again but not being able to stop the mans progress, he pulled the trousers free and threw them across the room leaving Alex in his boxers, Jerry then went over the chest, pulled out one of the keys he had been given and unlocked it, he took out two pieces of rope.

The teen new exactly what they were for and when he came over with the ropes he started to kick out wildly, but he just grabbed one leg pulled it taught and wrapped one piece of rope around it and tied it tight to one bed post, then went on to do the same to the other leg. He pulled out his pen knife again and cut away Alex's boxers leaving him bare and everything on show, he tired to pull his legs up to hide his naked body but the knots were to tight around his ankles.


	3. New chapter 18 03 2012

Jerry went back to the chest and took out a small tube, _lube, _Alex new exactly what it was and was happy the man going to use it, instead of taking him raw.

He came back over to Alex who was still struggling, trying to get free, it wasn't working.

"Don't come any closer! Please don't do this!" Alex cried out.

"Hush baby it will only hurt a little I promise" Jerry said trying to comfort the struggling teen.

He climbed in between Alex's spread legs, popped the cap off of the lube, poured some onto his fingers and probed at the boy's entrance, Alex gasped as the finger touched his tight hole. He pushed his middle finger in slowly, causing Alex to inhale sharply and squeeze his eyes shut, he pulled even more at his bindings feeling his right foot come loose a little, a glimmer of hope leapt into his eyes. He carried on slacking the rope as much as he could then yanking it while Jerry continued to finger his ass, the man hadn't noticed Alex trying to escape so all might go to plan, is only he could just get his leg out he might be able to knock the man out.

While Alex was busy trying to remove his leg from the bindings, jerry suddenly took Alex's dick into hs mouth giving it a long suck making Alex gasp out in pure pleasure and arch his back off of the bed, he bucked his hips to the man, as he sucked him of.

"Ah god please stop, oh shit!" the man had pressed another finger into his well lubed ass.

He pulled his head away from Alex's cock "you no you love it, so why are you resisting?" then went back down to sucking.

"Ahhhh" he pushed a third finger in ramming them all in as deep as they would go, pulling Alex closer and closer to his climax.

He pulled his fingers from Alex's ass poured more lube into his hand and lavished his cock in it, placed his his dick at Alex's stretched entrance and pushed in slowly.

Alex screamed out in pain, even though he had been lubed up it felt like his walls were being ripped into pieces, the man was bent over him with his arms holding him up on either side of Alex, once he was all the way in he stooped down and started to suck the skin on Alex's neck.

He pulled out all the way till only the head of his dick was inside Alex and violently thrust back in to him, causing the boy beneath him to whimper.

Alex desperately wanted this man to stop the pain was killing him and it was also obviously traumatizing to be raped especially by a man, tears leaked from his eyes as the man started to pound into his 19 year old body.

Jerry supported his weight on one arm while the other curled into a fist in Alex's hair wrenching his head forward as he fucked he teens lean body, the man groaned in ecstasy as he rammed his dick into Alex's tight hole. Jerry let go of Alex's locks and gave a hard yank on his cock causing Alex to throw his head back into the plush pillows moaning, _his damn betraying body_, suddenly Jerry thrust into Alex sharply hitting a place inside the teen that made Alex cry out in pleasure.

"Hah you liked that didn't u boy?" Jerry seductively whispered in his ear, Alex stayed silent as he was pounded into the soft bed.

The room was filled with the clapping noise of skin on skin contact and soft groans of bliss, from the hated man, his head dipped down to suck on Alex's neck, the teen whined at the effect the man was having on his body.

Jerry was soon going to have his release, Alex could tell because the man had picked up his pace in his thrusts into the boy below him.

* * *

How's it goin guys? :P DARK here so this is a new chapter obviously and theses past two chapters that i have recently put up due to popular requests. But yeh anyway so when i found out people have wanted me to update this fan fic i went looking for the file, because i remembered doing more to it before i forgot about it XD (i have mild short term memory loss :/). So in the next update things might be different because it's been a very long time since i wrote anything at all XD, so I'll say sorry in advance if they are different, i dont think they will :). Uh not sure when next update will be seeing as im going through a really rough time at the moment :/ and i have lots of things coming up that are very important but hopefully i will be writing within the next 2 weeks :P.

love you guys lots

DARK xxx


	4. Not fanctition sorry

**READ THIS**

Hey, so as an apology I am going to upload the first page to my new book, its taking a while to write due to college and work :(.

But to say I'm sorry here it is the first page to my new book, this is just to say I'm sorry for not uploading any of this fan fiction.

BE AWARE this is NOT a fan fiction just a sci-fi kind of fantasy action book thing :) but it has a cute guy in it :P.

* * *

"Guysssssssss, wait for meeee!"

"Aughh, common Alice, we keep stopping for you" Gareth shouted down the long dark hallway.

"Yeh Alice you're the one that wanted to tag along, so don't complain if we go to fast." James said.

James and Gareth stopped till Alice caught up to them, they were just about to carry on but Alice stopped them, " wait do you hear that?"

There was a low rumbling noise like a spacecraft taking off, "yeh I hear that, what the hell is it?" Gareth replied.

"I dunno could be the generator," James said.

"No, this place has been abandoned for years now, they wouldn't just randomly start it back up again" Alice added.

James Gareth and Alice are bothers and sister, James is 18, Gareth 15 and Alice 17, they come from a respectable family; the Halforns, and this night is the night everything changes for them.

"I'm sure its nothing lets go" James suggested.

They passed through a set of double doors and into a huge, dark and duty room, filled with all kinds of crazy machinery to keep the milling factory working, "woooooow dude I really wish I brought my camera with us now, this would be great for a project" Alice referred the confusing objects in the vast room.

"Iv only just realized how screwed we would be if mum and dad new we were here"

"Don't worry Gazz its like two in the morning, they wouldn't just wake up and go 'oh my gosh where are the kids'" James replied.

Alice began wondering of to the side of the room "hey Alice try not to go to far, this place could be really unstable"

"Yeh, yeh don't worry" Alice replied to James.

"Guys, stop! Is it me or is that noise getting louder!" Alice shouted.

She was right the noise they were hearing was getting really intense, "it's coming from outside!" They ran to the windows to try and find what was making that horrendous noise. "The other side" they quickly shuffled to the other side of the room that faced towards the back of the building hidden from the busy road; that was a mile or two down a rickety road that led to this building.

As they hurried to view what was happening outside the window, a huge dark object the size of a three story house, fell from the sky, grazing the top of the factory, making the hole building shake and screech in disagreement with the harsh impact.

Alice screamed as the flaming unidentified flying object veered left and collided into the ground, right beside the entrance to the mill, almost crushing James' small Ford.

"Oh God is that what I think it is?" James shouted.

"I, I don't know, at least I hope it's not" Alice replied.

"Come on, lets check it out, it could just be some small plane, and if it is we need to help the people" James said.


End file.
